Poke'Cam!
by TGIFman
Summary: It's the show that reveals the deepest, darkest, and often weirdest secrets of Ash, Misty, Brock, and many more! Rated PG-13 just in case!
1. Episode 1

I don't own Poke'mon! I do however own this little fic called "Poke'Cam"!  
  
This was not my idea first. The original was "Kaiba Cam" by Shadowfire and I'm only writing this because I got her permission. I strongly recomend her!  
  
**********************************************  
  
It's time to watch every trainers favorite show. . . . . .  
  
POKE'CAM!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
**appluase**  
  
TGIFman: Thank you! Thank you! You're a wonderful auidence! Ha Ha! Thank you!  
  
**more appluase**  
  
TGIFman: Uh. . . Okay. Enough. No really, stop.  
  
**still clapping**  
  
TGIFman: EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
**dead silence**  
  
TGIFman: Finally. Welcome to Poke'cam! This is the show where I reveal the deepest secrets of your favorite trainers! I will reveal everything I can get on "film" about Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Gary, Jessie, James, Meowth and others! Each chapter I will show 2 to 3 secrets! E-mail me telling me which one was your favorite. Then I'll anounce the winner next chapter! Also send in ideas for secrets! I need 'em!   
  
TGIFman: Anyway down to business. ROLL THE FIRST TAPE!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tape 1: People'mon  
  
**********************************************  
  
TGIFman: *whispering* Here I am right by where Ash and Co. is camped out for the night. Not a creature is stirring not even a mouse! Uh. . . except Pikachu it seems! let's have a look!  
  
Pikachu: *takes out 2 mini-pokeballs and releases. . .*  
  
TGIFman: *whispering* Miniture people?!?  
  
Ash'mon and Misty'mon: Yes master?  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika pi chu pika pika chu chu! (Ash'mon! Use kiss!)  
  
Ash'mon: Yes master! *kisses Misty'mon*  
  
Pikachu: Chu pi pi pikachu pi pi chu! (Use Mallet, Misty'mon!)  
  
Misty'mon: Yes master! *whacks Ash'mon with a mallet*  
  
TGIFman: I'm getting out of here before this gets any more weird!  
  
END OF TAPE  
  
**********************************************  
  
TGIFman: That was weird. Uh. . . roll the next one.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tape 2: Interview with the mother of all Nurse Joys.  
  
**********************************************  
  
TGIFman: Thanks for coming to this interview. First off, do you like having your duaghters be nurses?  
  
Mother Joy: Yes, exspecailly since every time a Poke'Center is planned to be built somewhere me and my husbund feel like getting in bed and. . .  
  
**suddenly cuts off**  
  
**********************************************  
  
TGIFman: Uh. . . Due to technical difficulties I won't be able to show you that tape. Oh well. Which one did you like better?   
  
People'mon?  
  
OR. . .  
  
Interview with Mother Joy?  
  
**********************************************  
  
E-mail your vote now!!  
  
And don't forget to review! That's what make this whole thing run. And special thanx to Shadowfire for letting me use this great idea! 


	2. just a notice

Okay this isn't a story it's a note. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em comin'! I would usually go on and write a story here but I have a problem I want to have a co-host but I can't decide who! That's where YOU come in!  
  
Do you want:  
  
A) One of my poke'mon (of my choosing)  
  
B) Ash   
  
C) Misty  
  
D) Brock  
  
E) Team Rocket  
  
Click my name at the top of the screen, then e-mail your vote using my e-mail address!  
  
Thanx lots,  
  
TGIFman 


	3. Episode 2

Sorry, I had my tonsils out so I really didn't feel like writing. Actually, I still don't but I have a duty to my readers! So please, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon so please: DO NOT SUE!  
  
Also: This was the author Shadowfire's idea so please try her story "Kaiba Cam"!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It's time to watch every trainers favorite show. . . . . .  
  
POKE'CAM!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TGIFman: Thank you! Thank you! I still need more votes for my co-host. So please submit a review/vote for my co-host! Last times winner was. . . People'mon!  
  
TGIFman: And now. . . ROLL THE NEXT TAPE!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tape 3: Singin' in the Shower   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[A.N.: words in (( )) are whispered]  
  
TGIFman: Here we are at the hotel suite where Ash and freinds are staying! Misty and Brock are going to let me inside to reveal something about him. Remind me to go easier on them when it's their turn. NOT!  
  
Misty opens the dor and says: ((Hi. Come in. Ash is in the shower.))  
  
TGIF: ((Oh goody a shower scene!))  
  
Ash in shower singing: I wanna the very best that no one ever was to catch them is my real test to train them is. . .etc. etc.  
  
The water stops and TGIFman quickly hides behind a curtian.  
  
Ash comes out wearing a bathrobe covered with little poke'ball pokadots and Pikachu slippers.   
  
Ash: Hey guys what's on TV?  
  
TGIFman revealing himself: YOU are!  
  
Ash: Aaagghhh!!! What the. . .  
  
TGIFman runs out the back door jumps off the balcony and onto an awaiting Pidgeotto and flys away saying: SMILE, YOU'RE ON POKE'CAM!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TGIF: Whoa those stunts make me look GOOD! Oh we're on. Now here's a side of someone I bet you didn't know. In I know you didn't know it or you'd have been beat up by Team Rocket long ago. We set up a secret camera in. . . oh you'll see. ROLL IT!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tape 4: Giovanni Dollies  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A.N.: ( ) are big voice words. (( )) are tiny voice words. you'll see.  
  
Giovanni is sitting at his desk holding a plastic figurine of himself.  
  
Giovanni: (I'm Giovanni! The ulimate ruler of the universe!)  
  
Giovanni holds up a figurine of Ash and Misty.  
  
Giovanni: ((Oh please don't hurt us. We'll give you all our Poke'mon. Just don't hurt us.)) (You must also be my slaves for life.) ((Deal. Oh Giovanni, you're the greatest!))  
  
A member of Team Rocket comes in saying: Sir, there's an emergency on. . .   
  
Giovanni: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Rocket: AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!  
  
Giovanni quickly puting the dolls away: How many times do I have to tell you. . . Don't just barge in while I'm working!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TGIF: Well those are the "clips". Which did you like better?  
  
Singin' in the Shower?  
  
OR. . .  
  
Giovanni Dollies?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Be sure to vote on your favorite. Also vote for my co-host! Review while your at it too! 


End file.
